Healing a Heartbreak
by Ravenclaw from Turner
Summary: Ron shatters Hermione's heart. Will anyone be able to help heal her? First story! Better than the summary suggests!
1. chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"I'm sorry, it's me not you, and um, I need to work on myself, and um yeah okay. Okay wait listen, I'm not good at breakups but, like, this just isn't working anymore." Ron said. It was a year after the war had ended and me and Ron had gotten together. It had seemed like a great idea at the time, dating my best friend. We still fought on many things, but making up always seemed to be the best part. That is until I wouldn't let him go as far as he wanted. Maybe if I would've let him, maybe if I dressed cuter-no. It's not my fault, right?

"Oh," The word fell from my lips as I felt tears well up in my eyes. "I understand." I really didn't. "It's okay." I wasn't okay. "So I guess we won't be seeing that movie later, huh?' I faked a laugh.

"Yeah, about that Hermione," he said reaching up to awkwardly scratch his neck, "I sort of already have plans."

"Wait, what do you mean you already have plans? That would mean that you- oh." The guilty look on his face confirmed my fears. "I don't know what to say then. So I guess goodbye will have to be enough. Goodbye." With that I shut to the door, forming a barrier between me and the man I loved.

The tears that had been forming finally fell, a sob escaping with them. Sinking to the ground, I let myself fall to pieces on the hard floor.

"I'm okay. It's okay. Everything's okay." I repeated to myself like a mantra drowning out the breaking of my heart. My hands were shaking, my sobs echoing the hallway. A physical pain rising in my chest feeling away like someone was ripping what was left of my heart out. I just couldn't understand why Ron, my best friend since I was eleven, was leaving me. I know that I didn't always look the best, but it shouldn't have mattered that much! And so what that I would rather be spending the night at home reading by the fire than out at a club trying to make sure that no put anything in my drink.

A knock on the door startled me out of my thoughts. "Hey, sorry to bother you but I locked myself out of my apartment across the hall, and I wondering if you would you let me use your phone to let me call someone with a spare?" A voice called through my door.

Standing, I tried to compose myself before opening the door. Flaming red hair was the first thing I saw. "Surprise!" Ginny yelled. "Oh my god, Mione what happened?" Her face a mask of concern. I opened my mouth to speak but just choked on a sob. Ginny wrapped me in a hug saying that it would be okay as I tried to explain.

"R-Ron he came over a-and he b-broke up with me and I," I said in between sobs. I buried my head in her shoulder and cried even harder.

Ginny lead me over to the couch then went to make us some tea as my sobs died down. "Are you okay Mione?" She asked, handing me the cup. I took a few deep breaths. "I don't know Gin. I always thought that we would be together forever, you know? But now? Merlin I feel like a wreck! Ron's always been good at making me cry," I mumbled the last part to myself.

"I'm sorry Mione. My brothers a total git. Ya know, it's been a while since I got to use my bat boogey hex on him." She said with a mischievous grin.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction so let me know what you guys think! are you guys excited for what Ginny is gonna do to get back at Ron for hurting Hermione?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Now c'mon Hermione, you can't just sit round here all day! You have to get up and do something. Oh! I know, we could go shopping!" At my look she quickly took back the suggestions. "Okay so no shopping. Well you have to go Sunday dinner at least," Ginny said. I really do love her but sometimes I wonder if she was insane. "Oi! I am not insane thank you very much!" Ginny exclaimed loudly. "And besides, Mione, he might not even be there. He wasn't there last week, was he?" She asked with a gentle smile on her face.

"No, I guess you're right Ginny. Besides I think I owe Harry an explanation." I said with a sigh. Last week was he the only one home when Ginny and me apparated into the flat he shared with Ron.

*Flashback*

"Ginny! Hermione! What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked, startled.

Before I could answer, Ginny said, "No time for that right now Harry. Have you seen Ronald?"

Harry looked even more bewildered by Ginny's brisk no-nonsense tone. "I-I'm not sure. He said he had a date tonight. I assumed he meant with you Hermione, but now I guess not." He gave me a sympathetic look. "Are you okay Hermione?"

"Harry, while I appreciate your concern," I said taking a deep breath, "I wish everyone would stop asking if I was okay!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's go back to part where you said that Ron had a date?! What the hell, Ron!" Ginny yelled , her face flushing the same shade of her fiery red because of her anger. "That's it! Where is the arse? This is ridiculous! I know he was a bloody idiot for leaving you Mione but I never imagined he would do this!" Having said that, she apparated to find Ron and presumably make follow through on her promise to hex him.

"So Hermione, what happe-" Harry started to say before I apparated back to my flat in muggle London. I knew I needed to tell Harry, I just didn't want to put him in the middle of me and Ron. I didn't risk the chance of losing him too. He's been my best friend since forever it seemed. Although we've known Ron the amount of time, me and Harry have always been closer, especially since the run. Harry is more than my best friend, he's my brother now.

*Flashback over*

"Oh please, you don't owe anybody anything, Hermione. Except me of course!" She added with a cheeky grin. "But even if he is there, it doesn't matter. You're family. We all love and support you. Now on to more pressing issues," Ginny said with a smirk, "I am picking out your outfit while you shower and then I am doing your hair." I opened my mouth to protest. "No, Mione. You deserve to feel good about yourself, and if you just so happen to show my idiot brother what he's missing then so be it."

Oh boy, I thought getting ready for the shower, she's going to be the death of me. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

 **A/N**

 **So whatd ya think? Also I kinda forgot to say in the first chapter that I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters**


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

After two long and slightly painful hours, Ginny finally deemed me presentable. She had dressed me in my light blue jeans with Weird Sisters concert t-shirt. My normally bushy hair was tamed into a braid, a few stray curls framing my face.

"Perfect!" she said once she was done. "It's just the right amount of laid back and cute."

"If you say so Gin. Anyways, we better go before we're late." I said grinning at her.

We made our way to the floo and with one last reassuring smile from Ginny, I stepped into the green flames calling out the Burrow as I went.

Emerging into the living room, I spotted Harry talking to George on the couch. Walking over to them I wondered where Fred was. Normally the twins were always together, unless they were pranking someone of cours-

A crash broke me from my thoughts. "Oi Fred! What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron yelled as I rounded the corner to the stairwell along with the rest of the family who was summoned by the noise.

Ron was covered in a mix of paint colors looking absolutely outraged while Fred laughed gleefully. "Why'd you have to be such a wanker Fred!" Ron said, not noticing his mother staring at him.

"Ronald! Language! Fred, what in heavens name did you mean to accomplish by dumping paint on your brother? Honestly it's like you were raised in a barn getting paint everywhere," Mrs. Weasley only now seemed to take a breath and look around, taking notice in the fact that only Ron had paint on him. "Oh," she said at a lost for words. "It still isn't okay Fred." With that Mrs. Weasley went back to the kitchen.

Ron just seemed to take notice of me then. "Hermione? What are you doing here?"

Startled by the question a blush rose to my face. "I'm here for Sunday dinner Ron. Like I always am." I said looking at the ground.

"Well leave then. No one wants you here right now." My jaw dropped. He wasn't serious was he?

Before I could form a response, Fred came to my defense. " What the bloody hell do you mean no one wants her here? It's Hermione! She belongs here."

Ron gaped. "Wh-what are you talking about? We broke up! She doesn't belong here anymore."

"How can you say that Ron? It's Hermione," Harry said, "she's family."

I gave Harry a thankful smile. I was still a little surprised by Fred's response though. I just couldn't understand why he reacted like that, or why it made my heart flutter in my chest.

Ron blushed at Harry's words. "Fine fine whatever! But she can't be here today!" Ron said ushering me to the door.

"Why?" I asked smacking his hands away.

"Won-Won!" a high pitched voice squealed.

"Oh. My. God." I said backing away from him, dread clutching my gut.

"Ron! Again?" Harry and Ginny said before blushing at each other.

"Her? You chose her? Again?!" I yelled, anger replacing the pain of rejection. "I did everything for you! I tried my best to be a good girlfriend, to be attentive," Ron snorted. "Just because I didn't sleep with you does not mean that I wasn't attentive." I said, my cheeks flushing. "How long?" As soon as I asked, Lavender rounded the corner.

"What the hell is she doing here Won-Won?" Lavender exclaimed.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you guys soooooo much!!! I legit freaked out when I saw that people actually liked my story! Please please please leave a review and lemme know what you think! How do you think everyone will react to Lavender? What do you think about Fred defending Hermione? Lemme knooooowwww**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Chapter Four**

Lavender looked expectantly at Ron. "You said you got rid of her! That we could finally stop sneaking around! 7 months is a long time!" she whined.

"7 months!" Ginny exclaimed her face turning as red as her hair. " You have been cheating on my best friend for 7 MONTHS?

"Ginny," I said trying to calm her, "It's fine. C'mon lets just go eat." Just then Mrs. Weasley called for dinner.

"Wait, she's staying?" Lavender exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Lavender, I'm staying." I turned and walked into the kitchen. I sat away from our normal seats. Ginny sat on my left and to my surprise, Fred sat on my right. "This looks lovely Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh call me Molly dear." She said blushing. "Eat up dears."

-—-

Dinner was an awkward affair with Lavender trying to seductively flutter her eyelashes at Ron while Ginny made gagging sounds next to me.

"Be nice," I said to her trying to hide my smile. "You don't have to like her, but you shouldn't mock her in the same room." I scolded.

Ginny sighed. "You're no fun." She said with a grin.

The rest of dinner went by without much chaos. Afterwards, me and Ginny went back to her room.

"Can you believe Ron?" she started, letting me cast a silencing charm on the room. "It amazes me Mione, it honestly does. Merlin I knew he was a git but," she looked at me with pity. "I'm sorry Mione." Ginny wrapped her arms around me and it wasn't until she started whispering comforting things in my ear that I realized I was crying.

Swiping at my traitorous eyes, I said, "It's fine, Ginny, I should've excepted it." she rolled her eyes. "No it's true. I didn't give him what he wanted so this is how he reacts. It's always been how he reacts." I mumble the last part, hoping Ginny wouldn't hear the sorrow in my voice.

"Oh Mione," Ginny heaved a deep sigh, pulling me tight against her as I cried against her shoulder.

How did I get this broken? So what that a guy broke up with me? So what that he was my best friend since I was eleven? Who fucking cares? I thought to myself.

Me and Ginny talked for a couple more hours in her room trying to distract me about Lavender just downstairs. After a while though, I decided it would be best to go home.

As I made my way downstairs I noticed that Fred and George were whispering on the bottom step, occasionally pointing towards the sitting room. Normally, I would have stopped and asked what they were doing but I just wanted to get away from the Burrow.

Clearing my throat I waited for them to notice that they were standing in my way.

"Wotcher Mione! Leaving so soon?" Asked Fred with a grin. I sighed.

"Apparently not soon enough for some people Fred." He frowned. "But it's okay. I need to be getting back soon. After all, Crookshanks will be getting hungry again soon." Fred and George made to stand up.

"Well it was nice seeing you Granger." George smiled at me. "Don't be a stranger round this parts okay?"

I smiled back and excused my self outside the house. Walking to the apparition point I quickly apparated home.

—

Walking on the dimly lit sidewalk to my flat was always nerve racking. It wasn't exactly the safest of neighborhoods, but I wanted something close to the ministry and also something I could afford. I quickened my walk to my flat. Stepping inside I closed and locked the door behind me and plopped onto my worn out couch. Crookshank immediately nestled himself onto my lap and started purring when my fingers ran through his fur.

I knew I had some ministry paperwork left to finish but for once I just wanted to sleep.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys! Soooo sorry this chapter is EXTREMELY late but I had some stuff going on. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please please please comment, I love hearing from you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter guys, I know, shocker.**

 **Chapter Five**  
I woke up the next morning to an owl tapping on my window. Releasing a sigh, I moved to let the owl in. Giving it a treat, it flew back outside.

I was just about to open the letter when my eye caught the time on my bedside clock. It was 9:15! I was supposed to be at work by 9 this morning and had overslept. Quickly pulling on a light blue shirt and a plain black pencil skirt I ran out the door, trying my hardest to tame my hair into a bun while I walked (okay it was more like jogged) to the ministry phone booth.

I made quick work of getting inside and then scurried to my office.

"Good morning, Ms. Granger. Did you oversleep this morning?" My assistant, Lucy, asked politely.

"I did." I answered curtly. She frowned. "I went to the Burrow for Sunday dinner last night." I tried to explain.

She nodded with understanding. "I hope it wasn't too bad, Ms. Granger. Anyways, you have one meeting today at 2:30 with Kingsley, but after that there's nothing of great importance."

I smiled at her. "How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Hermione, Lucy? I would like to think that we're on a first name basis."

She grinned at me. "Of course M-" she paused, "Hermione."

Walking into my office I noticed that there was a bouquet of sunflowers sitting on my desk. Walking over to them, I wondered who sent them.

The card was much of an answer.

In a field full of roses, you are a sunflower. With love, the unmessy painter.

The unmessy painter? Why could that possibly be? My mind flashed to Fred getting paint on only Ron yesterday, but I quickly dismissed it. Fred wouldn't send me flowers, I knew that.

So why did my heart seem to flutter at the thought.

Setting the flowers down and conjuring a vase for them I tried to focus on work.

* * *

The day passed quickly, only getting interrupted by thoughts on who the unmessy painter could be. My meeting with Kingsley was fine. We only called it a meeting so that we could both have time to chat and catch up each month.

I did get quite a few questions as to why I was so distracted today, but thankfully was able to deflect them.

As the workday ended, I slowly gathered the remaining paperwork I had to file into a neat pile on my desk.

Putting on my cloak, I debated on brining the vase of sunflowers home with me. Deciding against it, I locked my office and made my way to lifts. Quickly walking to the floo I kept my head down. I just wanted to get home without having to speak with anyone.

Walking into my flat I was surprised to the still unopen letter from this morning.

Sighing as I put my things I away, I decided I would open it after making dinner. Deciding on just making some pasta, I let the water boil on the stove.

"You have got to be kidding me." I groaned. Inside the letter was a magazine cutout of Ron and Lavender with the heading 'What happened to the Golden Trio's favorite girl? Will this be the end of our favorite heroes?'

Tossing the cutout in the bin I returned my focus to the boiling water. Adding in the noodles, I sighed for what felt like the millionth time. This wasn't supposed to happen.

We were supposed to be happy together after the war, eventually settle down and get married. I would be head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Specifically the "Beast" section of it.

Instead I'm just a glorified paper pusher.

I still can't seem to believe that her chose her. Again. He knew what that would do to me. And then he had the nerve to say that I didn't belong there! Ugh I can't believe him!

Finishing the pasta I decided I just wouldn't care about it anymore. It doesn't matter all that much anyways. I'll be fine. Or at least thats what I told myself as I turned the telly.

My mind drifted to the flowers I received earlier. The unmessy painter. Who could that possibly be?

He plagued my thoughts as I went through my night routine. As I laid my head on my pillow images of Ron covered in paint and a gleeful Fred flashed through my mind.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I really hope you enjoyed anyways! Life has been anything but kind but I'm excited to start updating this again! Let me know what you guys think! It was your comments that made me decide to keep this story going so have at it!**


End file.
